


Yellow takes a nap

by RubyAnon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Macro/Micro, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/RubyAnon
Summary: After having observed Steven sleeping, Yellow Diamond seeks advice from some random human on how to do the same.[Originally posted on /co/.]
Relationships: Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Yellow takes a nap

>be me, sitting under some large tree in the dead of night  
>it's been a few weeks since the three space giantesses moved into your town  
>while Steven seemed to reject the idea at first, he thought it would be a good idea to help the Diamonds see the inhabitants of Earth from his own perspective  
>though honestly, the Diamonds are just glad to be able to hover over Steven once again  
>you browse the 4leaf boards on your phone, being the dirty phoneposter you are  
  
>you suddenly hear loud footsteps coming up from behind you  
>just as you're about to look at what's coming, the giant yellow woman suddenly sits down next to you, causing the ground to shake and nearly making you fall over  
>you put away your phone in response to the realization that this is Yellow fucking Diamond  
>why is she here?  
>you didn't piss her off, did you?  
>as you pray that she doesn't know that you're the one who accidentally bumped into Steven the other day and made him drop his ice cream, she begins to lie her ginormous form down on the grass  
>you see her eyes are wide open, as if she's expecting something  
>...  
>"I don't see how he does it."  
>her eyes move to you  
>"Human, how do you... 'sleep'? Steven is able to do so with ease, but I've never performed something like this before. I don't know how he does it."  
>"You do know how to sleep, right?"  
  
>after nodding your head, you try to explain the process of sleep to the best of your ability  
>you explain how you must relax all parts of the body, including your very eyelids  
>"But how will I know if someone's sneaking up on me with less than benevolent intentions? This sounds rather impractical."  
>you explain that if something is loud enough around you, you should be awakened  
>however, it may not always work, and with humans it's just something they have to live with  
>"Hmph.... fine. Just for tonight."  
  
>she does as you say, relaxing her eyelids and the rest of her body  
>you explain to her that she must clear her mind and let it wander, and allow sleep to eventually overtake her  
>"Mmmnn..."  
>after a few minutes, it appears that she has successfully fallen asleep  
>feeling accomplished with yourself, you begin to stand up and prepare to oh god why are your legs off the ground  
>you are now being held by Yellow's sleep-influenced hand, and you can see that you're getting closer to her  
>with both hands, you become pressed against the Diamond's chest in a gigantic hug, but not to physically-concerning levels  
>as unexpected as this predicament is, it's doesn't feel all too bad honestly  
>her chest actually feels somewhat soft, save for the large gemstone that is out of your reach  
>"Mmmmmnnnnn..."  
>you feel yourself rubbed against Yellow's chest  
>again, not the worst feeling in the world  
>however, she now appears to be changing positions  
>instead of her chest, she now brings you up close and personal to her face  
>she's smiling and giggling, which is quite uncharacteristic of her from what you've seen  
>she presses you against her  
>her face feels significantly more soft and warm than her chest, allowing you to sink into her flesh(?)  
>you are shuffled around from cheek to cheek, indecisive on what you should be snuggled with  
>you are then pressed against her soft lips, eliciting her to pucker up as she slowly kisses your face  
>you feel each individual wrinkle of her lips as they pucker up, each kiss feeling moist and lovely  
>you are returned to her cheek, of where she lays you still for the rest of the night with a smile upon her face  
>you eventually fall to sleep as well, with her warmth lulling you in  
  
>this is not how you expected to spend the night, though you're far from regretful


End file.
